La chica del chocolate
by WindyCloud
Summary: Connor Stoll comienza el verano gastando bromas como acostumbra, sin embargo la llegada de alguien frustra sus planes. Drabble. #Connie.


_Para Annie y Bianca, las quiero mucho amigas shippeadoras._

_PD: Espero que les guste (:_

** La chica del chocolate.**

Connor Stoll se frotó las manos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Era un chiste clásico, multiconocido, pero no perdía la diversión. El famoso balde con alimañas colgaba encima de la puerta de la cabaña de Atenea, esperando caer sobre una víctima. El recipiente tenia gusanos, hojas, y por supuesto, lo que más detestaban los habitantes de la cabaña número seis, una docena de arañas listas para escabullirse dentro de la ropa. Era un buen plan, se dijo.

Esa mañana se había levantado aburrido. Los días veraniegos en el campamento mestizo se le tornaban cada vez más monótonos, sin nada nuevo que hacer. Últimamente, él y su hermano Travis hacían muy pocas bromas juntos y tratando de recuperar la alegría que les otorgaba sus bromas pesadas hacia sus compañeros, esa tarde había decidido que su objetivo sería la cabaña ateniense. Sería rápido, y simple. No descubrirían al autor del plan.

Juntando las cosas en una pequeña bolsa, se dispuso a tomar la soga que, con un tirón certero, liberaría al balde sobre la cabeza de la víctima, logrando la histeria de esta, y claro está, su diversión. Se escondió tras un arbusto cercano que tapaba cómodamente su alta figura y prosiguió a enrollar la soga en su mano. En diez minutos, los hijos de Atenea volverían de la arena, cansados de tanto entrenamiento, y ocurriría la catástrofe.

Para matar el tiempo, sacó una barra de chocolate medio derretida de su bolsillo derecho y la masticó desganado. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en la entrada de la cabaña seis, expectantes. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó un canturreo alegre acercarse y sonrió ladinamente. Era hora. Cuidadosamente apartó unas hojas del arbusto para observar a la víctima, pero fue imposible observar con claridad. Sin embargo, Connor Stoll sabía que se trataba de una chica, era imposible que esa voz fuera de un chico. Apartó más hojas y alcanzó a ver más claramente. Una muchacha rubia, alta y atlética con una pila de libros en un brazo y un pequeño perro inquieto en el otro. Connor entrecerró los ojos. No había visto a esa chica antes en el campamento, y tampoco recordaba haberla visto en la cabaña de Hermes, su cabaña, donde todos los recién llegados permanecían antes de ser reclamados por sus padres, los Olímpicos.

Mordió el último pedazo de chocolate que le quedaba y lo masticó lentamente, mirando con atención a la misteriosa chica rubia que en pocos segundos caería en la broma que había elaborado con empeño. " Solo un poco más…"pensó.

De repente, Connor se tensó. La chica se detuvo abruptamente e inspiró el aire, con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos lentamente, y como en una película de terror que él y Travis solían ver cuando eran pequeños, la semidiosa giró su cabeza y miró el arbusto donde él se ocultaba. Soltó al pequeño perro y lo dejó en el suelo, donde se removió ladrando. Connor rogó que el animal no descubriera su escondite ni guiara a su dueña ahí. Se imaginó lo duros que podían ser los hijos de Atenea y los buenos que eran con las armas. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Había que ser optimista, su broma saldría bien y el, victorioso, regresaría a su cabaña riendo.

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al arbusto, para luego detenerse a medio metro de él. Connor sentía sudar sus manos y trataba con desesperación no efectuar ningún ruido que pudiera delatarlo. El perro, para su alivio, estaba correteando a una ardilla lejos de allí. La rubia volvió a efectuar las mismas acciones de hace unos momentos: Cerrar los ojos, inspirar, y luego abrirlos lentamente. ¿Es que acaso ella tenía súper- olfato? La idea de ella en cuatro patas olfateando un rastro lo hizo sonreír.

La muchacha retrocedió y regresó hasta la puerta de su cabaña. Connor soltó un suspiro bajo.

Estuvo cerca.- Susurró.

Se permitió darle la espalda al agujero en el arbusto que lo dejaba seguir los movimientos de la semidiosa y volvió a suspirar aliviado. La soga seguía enrollada en su mano, esperando el tirón del muchacho. Sin embargo, en lo único que Connor Stoll podía pensar es que casi lo había descubierto. En su mente pegaron las imágenes de Annabeth Chase golpeando su nuca después de poner arañas en su cama. Se estremeció al recordarlo y cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza en el mullido follaje del arbusto. Luego de lo que parecieron varios minutos, reaccionó.

¡La trampa!- Recordó.

Repentinamente, un aroma a barro y hojas le inundó las fosas nasales. Sintió que algo se movió en su cabello y asustado, saltó del arbusto, revelando su alto cuerpo lleno de barro, hojas y alimañas. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello y se sacudió rápidamente. Al frente, la muchacha rubia filmaba sonriente los movimientos estrambóticos que realizaba Connor para liberarse de las arañas.

Pero… ¡Pero esto no estaba en el plan!- Gritó el muchacho cuando termino de liberarse de los insectos. – ¡Se supone que el balde iba a caerte a ti!-

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y apagó la cámara. Connor pudo observarla con más detenimiento y abrió los ojos. Su cabello caía suavemente en ondas por su espalda y parte de sus hombros y su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos verdes lograba que el semidiós olvidara lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, pero definitivamente lo que lo dejaba sin aliento era la camiseta de Superman anudada en su cintura.

Bueno, al parecer el que tiene barro en su cabeza eres tú- Rio la chica.- Piénsalo dos veces antes de hacerme una broma.- Advirtió amenazante esta. Connor Stoll tembló.

Connor miró la trampa y luego a la chica, y así durante segundos. Luego, frunciendo el ceño se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de la semidiosa.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Preguntó.

La muchacha se limitó a sacar un papel de sus bolsillos y mostrárselo a Connor, todo esto sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los suyos. El chico reconoció el papel del chocolate que había masticado en su escondite y se sorprendió. ¿Cómo ella había podido…?

Snickers. Munch, para ser exactos, que se comenzó a vender en la época de los 70, innovando por su textura crujiente y su relleno de caramelo.- La chica habló repentinamente e hizo de la envoltura una pequeña bola y se la dio a Connor, que estaba sin palabras.-

¿De dónde sacaste eso? –

El chocolate es mi religión, iluso. Puedo sentirlo.-

Connor Stoll rio ante la declaración. Esa chica era especial y quería conocerla a fondo.

¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto en el campamento.- El muchacho soltó una de sus sonrisas torcidas. La chica no se inmutó ante su gesto seductor.

Annie Carter Fabray. – Annie se dio la vuelta con su cámara en la mano y con un silbido, llamo al perro que la acompañaba. – ¡Arthur, ven aquí!-

Al ver que se alejaba, Connor se desesperó. Corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo. Nuevamente, Annie Carter no se inmutaba ante los movimientos del chico. El semidiós desvió la vista a su cámara que tenía las pruebas de su derrota y su cabeza comenzó a idear distintos planes para robarla y deshacerse de la evidencia. Annie detuvo sus pensamientos.

No vas a poder robarla. –

Ya veremos.-

Annie se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando, bajo la mirada atenta de Connor Stoll. Sintió una hoja deslizarse por su frente y con enojo, se la sacudió. El día no había salido como había esperado, pero indudablemente no se arrepentía de conocer a Annie. Quería saber más sobre ella, de inmediato, por supuesto, después de robarle su cámara.

¡Nos veremos pronto preciosa! – Gritó, ganándose el dedo del medio como respuesta de la semidiosa. Connor soltó una carcajada.

El chico rascó su cuello mientras lo torcía, para apreciar más el contorneo natural de la muchacha al caminar. Sonrió ladino. Iba a ser un buen verano después de todo.


End file.
